


Later

by JohnnyCremains



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Future Tense, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyCremains/pseuds/JohnnyCremains
Summary: Magna is a little more aware than people give him credit for.  Luck still struggles with the idea of friends.





	Later

Later, when the battle is done, the Black Bulls will collapse into whatever beds they find amidst the ruins of their base and sleep.

Later, Magna will awake with a jolt and a curse. His eyes will open and he will see Luck standing there, trademark grin on his face.

"Later," he'll grumble. Luck's face won't change, but Magna will imagine he sees a droop to his shoulders. With an aggrieved sigh, he'll lift up the covers and continue, "we'll talk later." Luck will hesitate only briefly before clambering into the bed.

The face that will press into Magna's chest will not be grinning, and if later his chest is wet, he won't comment. He'll just rearrange the blankets and drape an arm over his friend.

They won't talk about it in the morning, they'll both be back to normal. Later, Magna will tell himself.

He knows Luck's got his hangups. Magna's got his hangups too--he's a Black Bull isn't he? But Luck's hangups are different, so Magna will wait. Wait until the idea of being friends isn't so strange to Luck.

Besides, Magna knows Luck. Once he catches up, Magna will be hard-pressed to keep pace. So for now, he'll enjoy being ahead of the curve.

But that will all be later. For now, Luck knows that they are his friends. And for now, that's enough.

Magna can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time I've thought "I ship that" and there were fewer than 10 fics in the relationship tag.
> 
> So here's my first fic, I guess. It's super short because I don't trust myself to actually finish anything longer.
> 
> I literally typed this and stuck it up here without proofing it, so if there's typos oh well.


End file.
